


Strategic Affection

by Damien_Kova



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F, Fingerfucking, Public Sex, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 21:06:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13983327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Makoto and Hifumi bond in Book Town after leaving Akira to look for a specific book.





	Strategic Affection

After abandoning Akira to get books for her, all Makoto found herself doing with her day was talking about shogi tactics with her new friend, Hifumi. Unfortunately for her, their chat had lead them directly into a back and almost hidden corner of one of the small libraries in Book Town, the shogi professional backed against one of the large shelves with her arms wrapped around the other girl’s neck and a smile on her face. There were no words for what could describe what was going through either of the girls’ minds right now, both of them in an almost stunned silence as their lips locked in another heated kiss that they swore would be the last one. However, with the lingering threat of the boy they had developed a crush on still roaming the stores to look for them, neither knew exactly what the next move should be.   
  
“Hifumi… Why… Why are we doing this….?” The words hesitantly left the red-eyed girl’s lips as she gazed into the other girl’s green eyes, heavy breaths starting to leave her as well as her heart pounded out of her chest. The shogi player’s lips felt incredible against her own, but the class president had no idea how things had turned out this way. A simple talk over strategies and potential books for the two to read, and twenty minutes later, the two are sharing kiss after kiss in a secluded part of the area. “I mean… I…” The black-haired girl just couldn’t find the words to explain how she was feeling, especially once everything faded away as she felt the soft touch of Hifumi’s lips against her own.   
  
“It’s okay, Makoto… We… We don’t have to tell anyone.” The shogi player pulled away slightly and smiled as she gazed into Makoto’s eyes once again, gently chewing on her lower lip as she felt the other girl’s hands make their way to her waist. “Let him look around town for us… Right here, right now, you’re the only thing on my mind and I want nothing more than to enjoy this time with you.” There was an odd sweetness to Hifumi’s words as she leaned up and captured the red-eyed girl’s lips in a sweet kiss once again, savoring the quiet groan that left her the moment the kiss started. The two remained in silence for just a moment before pulling away and leaning back against the bookshelf, Hifumi bringing her hands down to the other’s waist and gently hooking her fingers into her skirt.   
  
A soft gasp left the council president as she felt her skirt be gently tugged away from her hips, quickly quieting herself by leaning down and stealing another kiss from the shogi player’s lips. It was an odd and very excited feeling, letting herself be stripped out in public by a girl she had just met. Makoto wasn’t even sure where this was going to lead in a sexual sense, with all the possibilities that her body craved swimming through her mind. Unfortunately, all of those thoughts and possibilities left her as she felt Hifumi’s soft fingers teasing her slit through the fabric of her underwear. “Oh god…” It was only for a brief moment, but every care and worry that was on the red-eyed student’s shoulders was gone, faded away. That feeling of freedom was one she wanted to hold on to, immediately pushing her hips forward as her skirt pooled around her feet. “Don’t stop… Please…”   
  
A soft chuckle left Hifumi as she felt herself slipping into a comfortable position of power that she was very used to in her games of shogi, one that she admired being in and didn’t mind losing herself to if it meant making her new friend happy. “Of course, Queen. I wouldn’t dare hesitate if it means pleasing you.~” Turning her head and leaning into the crook of Makoto’s neck, the green-eyed girl placed dozens of little kisses along her tender skin while sliding a hand into the other girl’s underwear. It was so easy to relish in the blissful gasp that left the council president as her fingers playfully danced between her lower lips, loving just how wet she was already from just the teasing. “It’s okay to give into the pleasure, Makoto. Just let it wash over you and accept it’s warm embrace.~”

 

The soft whisper of the green-eyed girl’s gentle voice in her ear was enough to bring the council president to let out a quiet moan, starting to slowly buck her hips against the girl’s hand. The feeling that washed over her felt incredible, gentle, intense, and addictive all at the same time for the black-haired girl, especially with how those same soft lips that were once barraging her own in kisses were now showering her neck in affection. Things only felt better for Makoto as she felt two of Hifumi’s fingers plunge into her tight hole, a shrill moan of bliss leaving her as she tried to stay quiet and avoid getting caught by anyone who was passing by. “Hi-Hifumi…” She couldn’t properly process what was happening to her body as heavy and ecstatic breaths continued to leave her, knowing the girl’s green eyes were gazing right at her as she closed her own. “It feels so good. Don’t stop.~”   
  
“Of course not, Makoto.~” The shogi player smirked and pulled herself back just enough to be able to see the pleasure that wracked the young student’s face, loving that she was able to bring her this far into the void of bliss. “I’m not going to stop until you’ve had enough.” Hifumi smirked and started pumping her fingers back and forth in and out of the girl faster and faster, loving the sight of the red-eyed girl biting her lower lip to keep the moans that were bubbling up inside of her quiet and muffled so they couldn’t get caught. Though, deep down, there was no hiding or denying the fact that she was getting turned on from her current situation, using her free hand to gently grab Makoto’s and pull it under her skirt and against her underwear. “But don’t think you can get out of here today without making me feel good too, Makoto.”   
  
The council president nodded and bit her lower lip as she started moving her fingers back and forth, gently teasing the shogi player’s slit as she continued to be fingered. Her pleasure spiked as she looked into the other girl’s light green eyes, loving the dominant look that gazed right back at her and made her head spin in anticipation about what was to come. However, everything came to a halt as she felt Hifumi stop pumping her fingers in and out at the same steady pace she was going, almost screaming a moment later as she felt the girl’s thumb press against her overly sensitive clit. “Hifumi!~” Makoto’s voice raised a bit in pitch as fear and ecstacy starting taking over, her hips gently grinding against the other girl’s hand without her say so. Though, she didn’t once complain as she felt her orgasm bubbling up faster and hotter than any of the times she had played with herself late at night, loving the feeling of someone else’s hand playing with her.   
  
Of course, Hifumi didn’t mind that the red-eyed girl had stopped focusing on her as the pleasure overtook her, knowing that it was going to happen eventually. “It’s okay to just give in, Makoto… Go ahead and cum for me… Give me a kiss and-” The dark-haired girl wasn’t able to even finish her sentence before her lips were captured in a heated and passionate kiss, feeling her hand suddenly get even more wet than before as she continued to pump her fingers back and forth. She wanted to let the black-haired student enjoy herself as much as she could before having to go back home, happy that she had met someone so amazing and possibly perfect in just one day. However, there was certainly a smile on her face as she pushed her tongue past Makoto’s lips, starting to explore the other’s mouth as she finally let her orgasm slowly subside.   
  
The student council president panted heavily as she pulled away from the other’s lips, breaking the thin string of saliva that connected them together as she licked her lips. “I….” It took her a moment before figuring out exactly what to say to express how she felt, her red eyes closing as she placed her forehead gently against the shogi players. “That felt amazing… Incredible even. I want more…” Though, Makoto suddenly remembered she was supposed to be bringing Hifumi pleasure as well, a deep blush forming on her cheeks as she looked away, embarrassed that she was so engrossed in her own happiness she had forgotten about the person giving it to her. “I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to-”   
  
“It’s okay, Makoto.~” The green-eyed girl didn’t hesitate to turn around and press her back flush against the other girl, making sure to slip the council president’s hand into her panties and against her wet folds. “But don’t forget that I need to cum as-” A shrill gasp suddenly left Hifumi’s lips when the other girl plunged two fingers deep into her tight cunt without warning her, causing her to buck her hips forward and clamp her inner walls tight around those slender digits. “Oh god… That… This…” Her mind was almost entirely scrambled as an intense pleasure shot through her body and electrified her nerves, causing her to catch her lower lip between her teeth from moaning too loudly as her insides were played with. It only felt better and more endearing as Makoto’s soft lips copied her, placing dozens of soft kisses and gentle bites along her neck to make her moan louder and crave more of her. “You’re good… You know that…?”   
  
“I have a wonderful teacher.~” The red-eyed girl teased, smiling to herself and entirely forgetting the fact that the two of them were still in a very public place that could possibly easily be seen if someone actually looked for the two of them. Luckily, that didn’t matter as she used her free hand to gently crane Hifumi’s head back just enough to steal a loving kiss from her lips, having come to love and crave the feeling of their lips locked together far more than she expected. Though, Makoto couldn’t complain as she could hear muffled moans leaving the green-eyed girl’s throat, loving the sweet sounds that left her as she broke the kiss and simply relished in what was happening. “Does it feel good, Hifumi? Are you going to cum for me? Are you going to cum in public from a stranger fingering you?~”   
  
There was no arguing the point that she was going to cum both for Makoto and in public, but Hifumi didn’t care as she looked back and saw those soft red eyes staring right into her own and sending her over the edge. Biting her lower lip to quiet herself, the shogi player gasped and squirmed as her orgasm tore through her. Everything felt incredible and perfect as her juices freely flowed onto the council president’s hands, the feeling of her fingers continuing to piston in and out of her tight hole growing more and more potent in her mind. “Oh god… Makoto… I…”   
  
“It’s okay. Don’t say anything.~” The red-eyed girl closed her eyes and captured the other’s in a firm kiss, making sure to let the taste and feeling linger long enough for both of them to want more and more of it. After a moment, Makoto pulled away from Hifumi and reached for her skirt, picking it up and smiling as she dressed herself again. It didn’t matter to her that her fingers were still coated in the other girl’s juices, just happy to be enjoying herself today. “Would you want to do this again?”   
  
“I’d love to.~”


End file.
